rapidcityfandomcom-20200215-history
Northwest Adventure Park
The Northwest Adventure Park and Resort, more commonly called Northwest Adventure Park, is a small seasonal amusement park located in downtown Randall City, Washington. The park opened in 2012 on the site of the former Downtown Central Train Station and as of 2019 is the most visited tourist attraction in the area. The 29-acre park contains 10 rides, midway games, museums and other attractions. There are tentative plans for the park to acquire the Train Station Park from the city and incorporate it as a new area for the park. History Plans for a permanent amusement park near Randall City had existed since the late 1970s although nothing would come to fruition until the opening of the Expo 95 Thrill Zone in 1995 which operated until August 1998 when it was shut down due to safety concerns. A private developer considered building a small theme park on the city's rapidly redeveloping industrial waterfront that would have included a ferris wheel and wooden roller coaster but the property being considered was eventually sold to the Whidbey Island University for a campus extension. In September 2008 the final passenger train departed the Downtown Central Train Station which was immediately shut down. Original proposals for redevelopment included housing, a school, shopping center and even a new smaller train station for light rail service. Eventually, a group called Adventure Parks, LLC approached the city and Island Connections Transit about purchasing the property to demolish the building and build an amusement park on the spot. Plans for the park were approved in 2009 and the train station was demolished and rails removed in 2010 to make way for construction. Northwest Adventure Park officially opened on March 25, 2012 to a crowd of over 2,500 excited citizens. The park constructed a number of hotels on the property in 2015 which was then rebranded Northwest Adventure Park and Resort. Six Flags attempted to purchase the property in 2018 but Northwest Park, LLC chose not to go through with the sale. Expansions In 2019, the park revealed tenative plans for two new expansions that could take place in the near future. Park owners expressed interest in purchasing the Train Station Park and turning it into a water park that would be included in the price of admission to Northwest Adventure Park. In August, they announced plans to destroy the Tyrell Hotels - Adventure Park and Tea & Biscuit Cafe to make room for ToonTown, a cartoon-themed city expansion to Kidz Korner which will open in time for the 2020 season. Opening in 2020 on the mandmade Treasure Island, the Treasure Island Park will be a 2.4-acre theme park that will open in May. Its main attraction will be the 50-foot Eye Over Treasure Island ferris wheel and will be elligible for the ''All Parks Pass, ''a special ticket that can be used at NW Adventure Park and Treasure Island. Rides and attractions Kidz Korner *Carousel *Kidz Korner Playground *Magic Midway *Piggy Train *Tea Cup *ToonTown (opening 2020) Locomotive Center *Bumper Cars *Loco-Motion (roller coaster) *Locomotive Halls Museum *Main Plaza *Northwest Wheel *Pirate Ship *Serial Killer Museum (18+ ony) *SuperSonic (pendulum ride) *Terror Drop Tililkum Corner *House of Horrors *The Thunderbird (roller coaster) Hotels and retail *Club Schatten *Hotel Intercontinental *Night Inn *The Stratus Category:Companies based in Randall City